


Leaving

by silvertrails



Series: Melethron [29]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel says good-bye to Maglor before sailing to the West with Elladan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**Leaving  
** By CC  
September, 2014 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This double drabble was written for Erulisse. In CC-verse, Glorfindel is Findis’ son, and his father, Morifindë, is my character.

I hope you like it, dear!

* * *

Glorfindel approached Maglor, who was standing at the edge of the clearing. He looked well, and Glorfindel was glad. They were family, and the good memories they shared had not faded in spite of the blood that had been shed. 

“Laurëfindil, you are leaving these lands at last.”

“I am, Makalaurë.” Glorfindel said. “It is time.”

The encampment where Elladan and Elrohir slept, along with Orophin and the other Elves who were leaving was a few paces away. 

“One of Elrond’s sons is your mate.”

“Aye, Elladan and I have bonded.”

“I am glad for you.”

Glorfindel placed a hand on Maglor’s arm. “Would you not come with us, cousin?”

“There is no one waiting for me in Aman.”

“There is still your mother, and your family.”

“I know.” Maglor sighed. “I would like you to tell my mother that I am well, and that I am not alone. I will go back when the time is right.”

“I will.”

“And please give her this.” Maglor handed him a small harp made of mithril. “Tell her that I love her, and that I am sorry.”

They embraced, “Stay safe, Káno.”

Maglor smiled. “You too, Laurë, and have a safe trip.”

* * *

Please note that I do not give permission to anyone to translate or remix my stories. This is not negotiable.


End file.
